


Two Brothers, Plus One?

by mmcgui12_gmu_thethieflord (mmcgui12_gmu)



Category: Thief Lord (2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu_thethieflord
Summary: Eight years after the movie version of The Thief Lord, 14-year-old Bo stumbles upon a shocking secret while researching a new hobby.A continuation of an orphaned work. (I copy-pasted the chapters the original author had posted before orphaning the work, and I'll make a note of where my continuation starts.)
Collections: mmcgui12_gmu Adopts Orphaned Stories





	1. Bo's Secret, Bo's Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two Brothers, Plus One?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188646) by [Hobbit4Lyfe (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe). 



Boniface sat alone in the dining room of the house he lived in with his adoptive parents, Ida Spavento and Victor Getz. Ida and Victor were out on another one of their post-retirement vacations to somewhere-or-other. Scipio was out running the detective business he’d inherited from Victor. Mosca was out sailing somewhere. Bo’s brother, Prosper, was in college with his girlfriend, Caterina, or Hornet, and their friend Riccio.  
Bo was on his laptop, working on a genealogy project he felt like starting a few months beforehand. He wanted to look up the family histories of himself and his brother, and those of his friends.  
Since Scip was a detective now, he sometimes helped Bo when he wasn’t on a case. “Genealogy is a bit like detective work,” he’d told Bo. “Maybe if you like, you could be my assistant one day.” Detective work, sure. I guess I could do that, Bo thought. Better than being a thief.  
Bo temporarily stopped working on his and Prop’s family history after finding their late mother’s family, mostly because he didn’t know who their father was. He was then working on Scip’s family.  
He put Scip’s parents’ names and birth dates into the spaces provided on the website. Scip didn’t tell Bo any of his other known family members, so Bo clicked “Continue” with what he had.  
When the results loaded, Bo was shocked to see what came up. Instead of just one branch for Scip under Dottore and Signora Massimo, there were three: Scipio, the oldest; Prosper, the middle child; and Boniface, the baby. All three had birth dates that matched those of Bo, Prop, and Scip.  
So, that’s why mom always talked about Venice, he thought.  
Just then, his cell phone rang. It was Scipio. Bo answered it.  
“Hello?” he said.  
“Hey, Bo. I was just checking in on you, like Victor asked. How’s your project? Are you finding anything interesting?”  
“Nope. Not really,” Bo lied to his formerly long-lost brother. He didn’t think he could face telling Scipio or Prosper what he’d found.  
“All right. I’ll talk to you later.”  
Both hung up.


	2. Failed Courage

That evening, Bo decided to go make an unexpected call at his father’s house. It was tough to find the address at first, but he dug it out of the notes Victor kept when tracking Bo and Prop for their Aunt Esther and Uncle Max.  
As night finally descended, Bo arrived at the grand home. He paced around in front of the door, trying to find the courage to ring the bell, use the large knocker, something.  
In the end, he backed down and went home for the night. He had school in the morning anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the copy-paste from the original story. I'll be picking this up with my own continuation soon.


End file.
